Bloody Sand, Bloody God
by GallantFox
Summary: When a squad of Space Marines suddenly find themselves trapped on a strange planet, they must work together and make unlikely allies if they ever hope to survive the endeavor.


Just imagine…

Ch. 1

"Brother Icarius and Milikili sweep left, we'll catch the heretics by surprise. Brother Lobo and brother Torbray, push forward and show them the might of the God Emperor." Sergeant Vin said into the com link. "We move to the next objective in 30 minutes, this citadel shall fall in 5." The space marine squad pushed forward toward the enemy positions. The citadel that they approached had once been the planetary governors palace, a symbol of Imperial authority. It's once beautiful gardens, lauded as the finest in the system now lay ruined from repeated salvos of artillery and rocket fire. The rockcrete and plasteel walls though had withstood much of the blast. This location was paramount to the battle for the capital city because of its location. It overlooked much of the city and was an ideal place to stage raids on imperial guard convoys and housed the leadership of the heretical uprising on the capital. The artillery emplaced in it's battlements battered Imperial lines set in the city. The space marines were here to stop that. The marines took up their positions and with a quick click of his combead, Sgt. Vin leapt up to attack. He lead with a chainsword and bolt pistol in his hands, behind him he heard Brother Lobo open up with his heavy bolter. Its noise would be deafening if not for the noise dampeners in the helmet, or his enhanced hearing from becoming a space marine. He saw Icarius and Milikili sweep from the side as the heretics had been frantically firing at Vin and Torbray. Soon the space marine squad was upon them, the first line of defense into the citadel was shattered in a moment of seconds. The squad swept the rest of the building, killing any who were there. Each artillery battlement had a satchel charge placed on it and detonated, the giant cannons silenced forever. Let not a heretic live was a mantra they took to heart. The palace, while large and well defended was no match for the space marine squad. It was soon cleared of the enemy and the space marines had only one room to clear; the governor's quarters.

Vin was at the door, brother Torbray faced him on the opposite side. Stacked up behind Sgt. Vin were the rest of the team. With a nod, Torbray kicked in the door and moved out of the way, Vin entered first, then Icarius, Milikili, Lobo and then Torbray followed.

Thousands of battles, hundreds of wars, countless men have died by their hands. These marines had seen worlds burn, stars extinguished and xenos insanity. But nothing prepared them for this. The entire room was strewn up with body parts, entrails, and other excrement. It was as if the room was alive, walls of flesh pulsing and squirting ooze and pus. Symbols of the heretics demonic lord, forged from bone and flesh adorned the walls. In the center of the room stood a door. Sgt. Vin pushed forward and the rest of the marines finished clearing the room. No one had occupied it, nothing but the gore walls and the door. This odd door. It had intricate carvings upon dark wood and gave an aura of ancient power.

Sgt. Vin was about to call in the situation when the door suddenly burst open, a bright white light overpowering their helmets auto senses and their enhanced vision. For a moment, the marines world was white. When it finally subsided, the space marines found them in an entirely new world.

"Aloha Snackbar!"

What was that? Vin wondered? What is this noise?

"Aloha Snackbar!"

He realized that he was not anywhere remotely on the same planet. The planet he had been on had no deserts, only forests and fields. This place though….Buildings made of mud, brick, and plaster. Sand, sand covered everything. And in front of him was a man dressed in black. A neckbeard under his chin, and he was yelling the same words over and over.

"Aloha Snackbar!" The man in black shouted again. He was waving a primitive looking rifle around in the air. Sgt. Vin immediately raised his pistol and barked an order for surrender. At this gesture, the man in black yelled one final "Aloha snackbar!" And raised his own rifle. Sgt. Vin would not give him the chance to fire it. Two bolts hit the man in the chest, and he erupted in a shower of blood and gore. Anyone who raises a weapon at a space marine should know that meant instant death. After killing the savage, Vin tried his comms.

"Team, Report!" Vin yelled into the comm. Something was wrong, something was very wrong. Suddenly, a truck with a heavy weapon on its back-end zoomed in from around the corner of the street. He could hear with his enhanced sense the words being said, "Aloha Snackbar! ALOOOOOHA SNAAACKBAR!" and after that, the MG on the truck opened up. Heavy rounds struck Sgt. Vin's armor, ricocheting and deflecting. The noise was loud, the gun made a great booming noise for every round it fired, but for all its bark, the weapons seemed to have no bite. Sgt. Vin raised his pistol, about to fire back when the man, and the truck, exploded in a ball of fire. From the look of the blast, it seemed like a krak grenade had been used. Overkill. Entirely. The bolt rounds from his pistol would have been enough to ensure the disablement of the vehicle. It must have been Lobo, he carried the heavy bolter because of his near heretical love of destruction. A krak grenade would have been his idea.

Vin checked his map and saw most of his team had been scattered by what he was guessing to be a warp anomaly. The door must have been a portal of some sort, activated when his team entered the room. Why it brought him here he hadn't a clue. Vin heard more pings and pangs of his armor taking hits. He turned around and saw another man in black pajamas firing on full auto from the hip at him. The bullets had zero effect on his armor. But the man in black hardly seemed to notice. It appeared he had a small square camera on his head, and his mouthed seemed to be saying the phrase that the other men had been shouting. A glee was in the pajama man's eyes. They began to roll up and show white and he began to froth in the mouth, still shouting "Aloha Snackbar!" Vin decided he would not waste his ammo on such a pathetic excuse for a foe. He holstered his pistol and walked up to the man. The man's rifle had gone empty, and he was frantically attempting to reload the rifle. Sgt. Vin brought forward his index and thumb and placed the fingers over the man's head, and applied pressure. The man's head popped, his eyeballs and teeth flying outward, brain matter splattering over the space marines gauntlets. "Huh, they do have brains after all." Vin said out loud.

"Unfortunate for them they do not use them" Brother Lobo chimed in, he had walked up to Vin while he had been taking care of the zealot in black pajamas. "I ran into a few when we first arrived at this…destination," Lobo continued. "Jumped on me and then…POP! Blew themselves up on me."

Vin turned and looked and Lobo, noticing the charred flesh and blood that covered the space marines otherwise unscathed armor. "I guess they thought they could damage me that way…but I barely felt it. The Emperor protects." He showed the sign of the Aquila. Vin nodded in agreement. "Yes, he does brother. Now, let us re-unite with the rest of the squad, I can't get them on comms. The machine spirit must be upset from the teleportation device, or portal, that took us here."

"Agreed, Sergeant. My comms have been down as well." Lobo replied, "but if our greeting by the inhabitants is anything to go by, we'll be able to find our brethren from the sound of gunfire."

"Aye, brother. Let's move out" With that the two space marines set off to find the remainder of their team. They stepped over a black flag, partially burned and destroyed. It had been on the now completely destroyed truck. On it were intricate white scribbles on it. If they could read Arabic, they would have known the foe they fought had existed very long ago. Long before the Imperium of Man and the God-Emperor.

They fought ISIS, and they would have them know fear.

Ch. 2

 **Florida**

Lt. Peters sat in his chair, sipping on some coffee he had just warmed up. It was about 3 AM at an undisclosed location in Florida. He was currently piloting a drone somewhere over Ramadi when he noticed something at odds with the typically fighting and executions. It was hard to tell from how high up the drone was, and the thermals, but it appeared that there were giants among the locals. He saw the muzzle flashes of automatic weapon fire, and the smaller human figures exploding into bits when the giants pointed their weapons. What he was seeing nearly made him spit out his coffee. He reached over to the phone next to him and called up his superior. Someone else would need to check the video link and see if what he was seeing was even possible. The day just got more interesting, he positioned the drone to fly in a fixed pattern, and Lt. Peters watched as the thermal white giants continued their destruction on the ISIS fighters.

 **Ramadi**

BOOM! Another explosion nearby. Brother Icarius was showered in debris, but otherwise unscathed. Sgt. Vin took aim and blew away the rocketeer with a well-placed head shot. The pajama men were now using missile launchers. Fortunately for the marines, they did as much good as the rifles the pajama men carried. Sergeant Vin began to believe that the men who shouted, "Aloha Snackbar!" were a part of some warp fed cult. It was the only explanation for how they thought they would survive against space marines. Even the lowest level hiver knew the might of a space marine, the near invincibility of one. The fighting had been getting heavier as the marines got deeper into the city. It had taken some time, but Vin had been re-united with the rest of his squad. They had formed up inside of a captured enemy compound, but the attackers had caught up to their position and were mounting an offensive. More rocket blasts struck the building the marines resided in. The space marines were stuck on the first floor though, brother Milikili had tried to climb to the second floor for a better vantage point, but upon stepping on it, had fallen straight through onto the first floor. The building was too ill built to hold the weight of an Adeptus Astartes.

"I'm running low on ammo!" Brother Lobo shouted. Vin was not surprised, even with his order of select fire only, the sheer numbers of the enemy was proving difficult to cull. He looked down at his bolt pistol and the amount of magazines left. Only one left, after the one in his pistol was gone. Then it would be up to his chain sword. He had no doubt that his men could take the foe in unarmed combat, but this was a secondary goal. Vin needed to figure out what had happened, and how to return to the original planet he had been on.

"Alooooha Snackbar!" He hears to his right. He looks over and down. A man in black pajamas, with a raging boner has snuck up to him. The crazed man has patches of hair on his face that coalesce together to form a neckbeard. Before he can shoot him, the man begins to frantically press a button pad in his hand. "Alooooha Snackbar! Alooooha Snackbar!" He says repeatedly, pressing the button frantically. Vin looks at the button and sees the wire that runs to the vest on the man's chest. It's another one of those suicide bombers, coming to try him. Vin sighs and picks the man up, squeezing him until the pressure causes the man's body to explode. His lungs come out from his mouth, blood shoots from his eyes, shit spews from the man's rectum and half of his intestine shoots out. The bones in his torso are completely shattered and Vin casually throws the man with the broken suicide vest on the pile of bodies stacked nearby.

Sneaking up on a marine is never a good idea, and Vin reminds them of this every time.

 **Florida**

"Peters, this is General McNeely out of Ft. Bragg. I've been informed that you got something on your drone feed. I just about blew this information off, seeing as it was 3 in the god-damn morning when I was woken up about this. But, then I saw the footage. Seems like there are some giants out there blowing away ISIS for us."

"Y-yes General, Sir." Lt. Peters said hastily. Lieutenant General _fucking_ McNeely. Things must have gotten serious.

"Listen Peters, I'm on the phone with the Pentagon and we're moving to see what assets we currently have near, or on the ground of Ramadi, until then, I want you to continue monitoring this development. If those giants move, I want you to keep eyes on them, you savvy?" The General ordered.

"Yes, Sir!" Lt. Peters immediately replies. From what he could see, the giants were holed up in a compound surrounded, he had thought they would be overrun, but he could still see sporadic fire coming from the building. As he hung up from his call with the General, Peters saw a pop go off on all sides of the compound, smoke began to blanket the building and eventually he lost feed. For some reason the smoke was masking the thermals on the drone. "Shit," Peters muttered, "I'm gonna get a lot of shit for this if I lose them."

 **Ramadi**

Vin and his team were moving quietly through an alley, well as quietly as an 8ft super human warrior incased in armor could. The alley was barely wide enough for them to move through it without scraping the sides of the walls. Vin lead, his pistol up, he was down to his last mag, maybe half of it remaining. Icarius and Torbray had slung their bolters and pulled out their combat knives. Milikili and Lobo followed in the rear, Lobo had about 2-4 seconds left on his heavy bolter before it ran out of munitions. And Milikili was just as low of ammo as Vin. As they approached the end of the alley, the sporadic gunfire they had been hearing got louder. Vin gestured for the team to stop and then moved forward. He peaked his helmeted head around the corner and viewed the scene unfolding. There was about 7 of the fanatics shooting towards the now empty compound. One had a giant LMG with an errant ammo belt being fired from his hip on full auto, the gun climbing toward the sky, the man screaming that incessant prayer while he fired. Another kept running around with a rocket on his shoulder, randomly yelling before finally popping it off toward the compound. When it exploded, the men yelled the prayer even louder in an even higher octave. One of the men had a shoulder mounted camera, and was recording everything that happened. The rest were firing on full fun at the compound, throwing sticks of primitive explosives at the building. Vin slowly shook his head and motioned his team into position. "Go in quiet boys, I want to conserve what we have left in case any of these heretics decide to put up a real fight." The squad mates nod in agreement and knives are now all drawn, except Lobo, he affixes his combat knife to his heavy bolter, creating a bayonet.

"May the God-Emperor continue watching over us brothers." Icarius says under his breath, "May our moves be swift and our blades be sharp."

Vin and the others nodded, and with a final swipe of his hand, Vin and his men rushed into the group of men.

The man with the LMG was the first to die, it seems brother Lobo was offended at the sight of such an inferior "heavy" weapon. His bayonet went through the lower part of the man's back, his clothes ripping and blood gushing as the force of the blow caused the knife to continue upwards, cutting through spine and bone until it reached the man's neck. The sheer violence of the blow caused the head to flop forward, barely attached to the last vestige of skin of the neck. Simultaneously, Icarius took the man with the now spent RPG who was reloading another rocket into it. The space marine stabbed his knife down into the cranium of the pajama man, crushing half his head in the process. Milikili came upon two of the other pajama wearing men, throwing his knife at one, burying it to the hilt of his sternum, and then leapt on the other one. The man screamed a blood curdling, shrill, "Aloha snackbar!" before the squishy plop and snapping break of bone and flesh being crushed filled the ears of those still alive. Torbray shoved his combat knife so hard into the man closest to him that the man in black pajamas shit himself and then threw up blood before collapsing in a heap. Vin had his chainsword out, it whirred fiercely. The remaining two members of this group would be his. The one with the rifle spouted jibberish and fired full auto at the space marine. Vin was finally convinced that his armor would hold indefinitely to these weapons, and walked up to the man, he grasped the grip of his chainsword double handed and swiped downward, cutting through flesh, bone, and the metal of the gun. From the man's shoulder to the man's hip, the sword cut whatever lay in his path. Blood spattered everywhere, bits of flesh flung away, covering the camera man who was still standing there, shocked, recording everything. Vin stared at the unarmed man, who suddenly seemed to unfreeze. He yelled, "Aloha Snackbar!" and began to run away. Before he could get far Vin picked him up and slammed him into the ground, making him pulp.

Without looking twice at the destruction they had just wrought, the marines moved on, trying to find some clue as to how they can get back home.

 **Ramadi, several hours later; SEAL team**

"Alpha 2-1, this is Vulture. We've made it to the compound, no sign of 'giants' or enemy combatants, over." The SEAL team set up nearby and was watching for any enemy activity. A few hours before they had been on an overwatch a few miles from the city, helping lead artillery and air support for the beleaguered Iraqi Army and it's various defenders. The call to move into the city to this location had seemed like a suicide mission, they had thought they would be receiving heavy resistance. Instead they had nearly none whatsoever. Whoever these men were that were fighting ISIS, they were distracting enough to move the entire force away from their entry point of the city.

"Roger Vulture, search for any evidence of the unknown force and anything else that may be used to help identify what we're dealing with, over."

"Alpha 2-1, Vulture. Wilco, out." With that the team spread out among the ruins and bodies. Corpses littered the compound, everywhere. They were hesitant to enter the building though, the amount of damage it sustained was considerable, and it looked like someone had fallen through the second floor at some point. Inside they were shocked to see a pile of broken corpses. Gore was everywhere, blood congealing in the sand on the ground. "How the fuck did anyone survive this, sir?" one of the SEALs asked.

The captain didn't know though, and chose to say nothing. They kept moving around, searching the ruins, and then turned to the ISIS fighters outside. Most bodies appeared to be exploded outwards. After some time, one of the SEALs turned something up, "I think I got something, sir." The captain rushed over and looked down, next to a pulped human corpse lay a broken camera. "Good eyes Reyes, let's call it in, hopefully we can see what we're dealing with."

The camera was scooped up and the team began to head back to the safe zone.

 **Unknown Location in Central Ramadi**

"Hello?" the man answered the phone. His voice was heavily Russian accented.

"Is this codename Cheeki?"

"Da. Do you have code?" the Russian man questioned.

"Yes, murder/k/ube." Came the response.

"Mission?"

"The Americans are reporting giants are fighting ISIS. See if there is any truth to this, if possible, capture one of these men. If not, kill them."

"Dasvidaniya" The man hangs up the phone and gets up. He was sitting on a dirty lazy boy recliner in red and gold underwear. On it was the symbol of the USSR, a regime toppled long ago. He puts on a horizontal striped blue and white tank top. Khaki cargo pants and black boots. He throws on his vest, fitted with giant pouches filled with ammo for his PKM. He then grabbed his most beloved moist nugget, it's hexagon receiver gave him great sexual pleasure. He had named her Sasha, in honor of his long lost waifu. He slung the nugget on his back. A dirty black beret sat on his head. He hefted the giant PKM and racked it back. He was ready for this. He had been in Ramadi for several days now, waiting for orders. The gunfire had been going on most of the day, he finally had a chance to find out why.

Ivan had been activated.

Ch. 3

 **Pentagon**

The man was speaking quickly into the camera, pointing his finger into the air, twirling it around. The neckbeard was very long and pronounced. The prayer could be heard over and over like a mantra. The camera zooms in to the man with the LMG firing full auto, then hastily over to the man with the RPG. He fires it, shouting the prayer. The camera man goes back to the man who was pointing in the air, out of focus, too zoomed in. The camera hastily zooms back. Just then the camera snaps back to the man with the LMG. He has stopped firing, and a giant armored man has just ripped half his back in half, blood spattering the armor and the body crumples to the ground, head lolling. "Aloha snackbar!" the camera man yells, recording the horror. The figures had hit the men all at once, and soon enough the one with the chainsword was seen completely eviscerating the full-fun toting black pajama man next to the camera man. The giant looks at the camera and begins walking forward. The camera man quickly turns to flee. The last of the video is the camera being lifted with the man, then being dropped, before the video cuts out, the sickening crunch of crush flesh and bone is heard.

"Ho-o-oly fuck." The General says under his breath. "We…we need to see if these men are on our side damnit, who the fuck are these guys?" He looked at his staff, "Well, anyone? Is this Best Korea? Those fucking Slavaboos? Who? I want fucking answers. Get in touch with those Brit-cucks, I want to know what they know. And…damnit…call the president, he needs to know the situation." The General slouches down with a sigh. _Dear God_ , he thought. _I hope to Christ they're on our side._

 **Ramadi**

Night had finally fallen on Ramadi and the marines found an abandoned building to hole up in. They barricaded the doors with several desks and other objects and secured any other possible breaching points before settling down. While a space marine could go on for days, even weeks, the fighting on the heretic planet had already pushed them far past those limits. It was time to rest and recharge. Sgt. Vin looked at his slumbering men, even though they were not truly asleep, half of the brains being awake to keep them alert, he had opted to stay up for the first watch. He peaked through a slit in the boarded up windows at the city street. Figures covered in robes strode quickly, picking through trash and garbage looking for food or anything that may help them. Vin soon realized that these must be civilians, just trying to survive in yet another war torn society. He had seen this before, countless times. After the sun has gone down, and night has settled in. The scavengers come out to pick apart the city, and try to find something useful from all the destruction. Vin moves back from the window and sat down. He un-holstered his bolt pistol and began to field strip it. It was caked with blood, sand, and ash. It had served him well all these decades he's wielded it, and he hoped it could serve him for many more to come. He only needed to get back to Imperial lines, back to what he knew. This planet was clearly basic, there was no signs of advanced technology. No lasguns, krak missiles, plasma, or even simple holoprojections. None of the enemy he fought carried signs of Chaos on them, yet they worried him all the same. They fought with the zeal of those blinded by a bad faith. Faith that had led them to the path of damnation. Yet, they had no taint of the Dark Ones. So what was it then? What lead them to become these chaotic beings not yet touched by the Dark Lords? Was this planet somehow protected? Or had the door not only teleported them to a different location, but also a different time? Were they not only strangers in a strange land, but in a different period of time as well?

Vin shook his head and cleared his thoughts. Such thoughts should be left to the plebs of the Inquisition or the Space Marine Librarians. His job was to enact the Emperors will through superior firepower, and this he could do well.

 **Pentagon; teleconference room**

"So what you are telling me General, is that the CIA, NSA, and our other information gathering agencies have no idea who these iron giants are?" The president asked with clear disdain in his voice.

"Yes, Mr. President," The general said, "We have no clear idea who or where these men have come from. What we do know is that they have engaged ISIS with extreme prejudice, while keeping innocent civilian casualties at a minimum. They are able to sustain an incredible amount of damage from small arms, and even explosives. The SEAL team that was sent down to gather intel found several remnants of suicide bombers amidst the rubble and battlegrounds, with no sign of any of the armored giants as casualties, or even wounds."

"Jim," The president began, using General McNeely's first name. "I need you to give it to me straight. Can we ally ourselves with these behemoths? Or do you think their next target is American forces?"

"Sir, I can't give you a one hundred percent answer to that question," The general said reluctantly, "But if our forces can show restraint when these armored warriors are found, and not fire upon them, perhaps they will realize that we have the same goals as they do. But we would need to have the Iraqi Army and the other factions become aware of their presence, so they don't panic and fire at the armored giants. From what we've seen, they only engage those who establish themselves as a threat or an enemy."

"Alright Jim, let the Iraqi forces know what's in their neighborhood. Also let them know, that whatever they do, to _not_ fire on those armored men, no matter what the case."

"Yes, Mr. President, I will make sure I tell them. Do you want any of our teams in position to attempt to make contact with these unknowns? We have tracked them down to an abandoned office building in Ramadi, it seems they have holed up for the night."

"As much as I want to say no general, it seems the only choice we have. If we can establish contact and gain their trust, it would make this whole mess in the middle east go a lot smoother once these fanatics realize that they fight a hopeless war."

"Yes, sir. I'll get the teams organized and ready to make contact. Thank you, sir."

"God speed, Jim." With that the president ended the teleconference call.

The General leaned back in his chair and let out a great sigh. It was going to be a risk attempting contact with these armored giants, and should things go sour, he was certain that the SEALs making contact would all be killed to a man. Even if each SEAL had a 10mm pistol, he very much doubted they would be able to do anything, even though 10mm has the best penetrating ability and most punch per grain than other, more laughable calibers, like lol 9mm.

With a somber mood, the General gave the order to the SEAL teams command staff and had them start preparing for the operation

 **Ramadi**

It was still before daybreak when Sgt. Vin was awoken by Milikili. They had all had enough rest and it would soon be time to move out. Crowded around the small table in the building they occupied was a map that Brother Icarius had managed to grab from one of the heretics. "A paper map," Milikili muttered, "they must be basic. 740.M41 and not having a holomap direct to visor display."

"Aye, Brother Mili, we fight a very barbaric foe." Vin responded, "but they are the least of our worries, whoever this 'Aloha Snackbar' is, he does not seem to be one of the Unspoken Ones. We need to be focusing on how to exit this world or realm. Whatever it is."

"They seem to be doing evil deeds brother," Lobo spoke up. He was wiping down his heavy bolter, the counter read a number that made Vin's hearts sink. They'd be down a heavy weapon very soon. Lobo continued on, "The bodies of those women and children…what was done to them…we may not fight Chaos, but corruption of the soul is here nonetheless."

That was a lot coming from Lobo, Vin pondered. He'd seen Lobo rip a man in half and grin, to have him talk in such a solemn way meant something.

Vin nodded to Lobo and reminded him of their original mission. "We were fighting Chaos on Dalliah, Brother. Before we were taken. We had a mission to do, a war to win there. There may be strife here, there may be injustice. But our job is to serve the God-Emperor, and we can't here, not with what we have. We're almost black on ammo, no support, no intelligence, and have no idea how to get back." Vin paused to let the words sink in. "There is no rule or guide for this situation. But if we know anything as Adeptus Astartes, it's that we will find a way."

"Yeah well, doesn't mean we won't kill these bastards while we find a way." Lobo said his grin returning.

 **ISIS HEADQUARTERS**

Saayid Assayu was sitting down when his subordinate had burst through the door and in a shrill voice screamed that giants were taking back Ramadi. He had slapped him and told him to shut the fuck up and talk sense to him. The man bowed his head low and said in a lower, calmer voice. "I'm very sorry sir, but what I say is true. They are armored giants sir, firing weapons that make men explode. I...I have pictures of the bodies they left behind." With that Saayid ushers him to forward the photos and he looks down and the grim pictures. "Allahu Akbar." He whispered, the bodies of the eviscerated and blown apart ISIS men moved Assayu. A man who had cut countless throats and tore many heads off lifeless bodies, a man who had raped and murdered with glee.

"Such destruction." He whispered.

He looked sharply at his subordinate, "Where are they now? Do we have reports on their movements?" The messenger began to shake his head, then quickly stopped. "Uh, n-no sir. We had some men keeping a distance for some time, but…well, listen to this." He produces his phone from a pocket and plays the recording for the commander.

"Shit! We lost them brothers! Where are they? Find them damnit! Find them!" the hushed whisper came from the phone. "Check the corner damnit. Wait! What is that? Wha-" A loud scream pierces through the phone, causing it to crackle from the decibels exceeded the speakers limit. Suddenly white noise fills the rest of the recording. The subordinate turns it off and places the phone back in his pocket. Assayu sits back in his chair, astonished. Not a shot had been heard firing, only crunching of bone. "Allahu Ackbar." He says again under his breath. He recovers and looks at the messenger. "Give orders to mobilize all men, all technicals, all tanks, everything we have. I want these giants found, and I want the killed in the name of Allah, bless his name."


End file.
